1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to, among other things, vehicle transmission systems and, more particularly, to control systems and methods related thereto.
2. Discussion of the Background
In fuel-driven vehicles, such as, e.g., gasoline and/or diesel-driven vehicles, some common goals include to increase fuel economy and/or to decrease fuel consumption. A variety of advancements have been introduced over the years having appreciable impact upon the achievement of these goals.
In some instances, engine and/or transmission control systems have been developed that may impact fuel economy and/or decrease fuel consumption. Some illustrative systems that have been developed are shown by way example in the following references, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference (e.g., as background): U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,306; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,153; U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,604; U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,872; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,239; U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,483; U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,594; U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,939; U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,261; U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,505; U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,511; U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,918; U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,011; U.S. Pat. No. 6,436,005; U.S. patent application Publication Number 2001/002189; U.S. patent application Publication Number 2002/0107107; U.S. patent application Publication Number 2002/0132699.
While a variety of vehicle engine and/or transmission control systems are known, there remains a need for new and improved systems and methods.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention can significantly improve upon existing systems and methods.
In some preferred embodiments, a system and/or method is provided that can improve fuel economy and/or reduce fuel consumption by, e.g., optimizing the shift protocol of a vehicle""s transmission to substantially match the best fuel consumption map of the vehicle""s engine.
According to some embodiments of the invention, a vehicle having a transmission control system is provided that includes: an engine that powers the vehicle; a transmission that changes ratios between engine speed and wheel speed, the transmission having n gears; at least one control unit configured to shift the transmission in a plurality of lower gears substantially against the governed speed of the engine and to shift the transmission in a plurality of higher gears substantially against the peak torque speed of the engine. Preferably, the plurality of lower gears include gears from a first gear to an intermediate gear and the plurality of higher gears include gears above than the intermediate gear to n. In higher gears, a maximum engine speed is preferably restricted to a lower value.
According to some other preferred embodiments, a method for controlling a transmission system of a truck is provided that includes: controlling an engine and/or transmission to shift the transmission in at least four lower gears substantially against the governed speed of the engine and to shift the transmission in at least four higher gears substantially against the peak torque speed of the engine. Preferably, the method includes restricting a maximum engine speed in the higher gears to a lower value.
The above and/or other aspects, features and/or advantages of various embodiments will be further appreciated in view of the following description in conjunction with the accompanying figures. Various embodiments can include and/or exclude different aspects, features and/or advantages where applicable. In addition, various embodiments can combine one or more aspect or feature of other embodiments where applicable. The descriptions of aspects, features and/or advantages of particular embodiments should not be construed as limiting other embodiments or the claims.